A Brand New Day
by Blade100
Summary: A sequel to Turning Point. Blade and Liz face a new challenge... the birth of their child. A huge part of my stories, things... will NEVER be the same.


A/N New story, major event. Blade and Liz's BABY!! This is a major turning point! Hence the prequel! Shall we begin?

Ya know I had a hard time on the baby's name…

I own only my OCs

A Brand New Day

"Liz, maybe that should be your last drink?" Blade asked.

If there was one thing Liz got from her Father, it was the love of beer, vodka, and other such drinks. Liz was expressing that love, by having her 8th drink.

"Don't worry Blade!" Liz yelled. "I'm fine!"

"You're drunk."

"NO!" Liz yelled, but falling on top of Blade made it hard to argue that. Blade would have blushed as Liz's chest was in clear view for his eyes, Liz noticed this and smiled. "Awww! Like what you see Blade?"

"Liz… you are very drunk at the moment, lets just find some hotel or something for you," Blade said, avoiding his girlfriend's gaze. The grey monkey took the human girl's hand and led her out, and she drunkenly followed.

By midnight, Blade and Liz were at a small little hotel with a good size bed for the two. Blade was in status mode on the bed as Liz awoke, still a bit drunk. He smiled down on Blade and her drunken mind thought of some fun.

"Blade? Blade?" Liz whispered. "Blade, wake up."

"Huh?" Blade asked. He looked up to see Liz. "Liz? Is it morn-?" Blade stopped mid sentence as he realize what Liz was wearing. Nothing, that's what she wore. "L-Liz…what is it?"

"Do you like what you see Blade?"

"Li-"

"Do you?"

Blade just gave slow nod. Liz then put her arms on Blade's shoulders and lightly laid him down. She then gave him a passionate kiss, one of the greatest Blade ever had, and a kiss that would be forever kept in Blade's mind. Liz voice was heard, as a hush whisper Blade heard.

"It's all yours."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Blade shouted. "I never thought… I believe… AGHHHH!"

"When you think about I'm surprised you guys didn't check or something," Blade100 commented.

"Can it!" Liz yelled. "Oh man! What do we do!?"

"You could flip a coin," Blade100 suggested, making Blade and Liz glare at him. "Well if you grow to hate your choice, you'll feel better blaming a coin instead of yourself."

"…That's a scary piece of logic you got there," Blade whispered.

"AAAAAGGGGH!" Liz screamed. "I'm going to be fat!"

"Well do you know what stage you're at?" Blade100 asked.

"Jut a few weeks…" Liz whispered.

"How exactly did you two...?" Blade100 then made a circle with one hand and put his finger through that circle.

"Blade100…Can you leave, so we can talk about this privately?" Liz asked.

"But-"

"NOW!" Blade yelled

Blade100 quickly ran over to the door. He opened it and suddenly Jinmay, Nova, Chiro, Gibson, Sprx, Otto, and Antauri fell out.

"…Sprx!" Nova yelled. "Stop spying on them!"

"What!? Hey you were first!"

"I-I was merely taking notes!" Gibson yelled.

"Uh… I was helping Gibson!" Otto yelled.

"I was looking for Chiro," Antauri calmly responded.

"We were wondering where babies came from?" Chiro and Jinmay both slowly said.

"LEAVE!" Liz yelled.

"YES MAM!" everyone yelled, running out.

"…Not you Blade."

"Sorry."

* * *

"They've been in there for hours," Sprx commented.

"Hey! They're not idiots like you; they want to think this through!" Nova shouted.

"What!? Hey! I'm not-"

Before Sprx could finish, the doors opened. Blade100 looked Blade in the eyes and then looked at Liz. "Well?" he asked.

"We've decided… we're going to have him…her…"

The Hyper force looked at one another and walked forward. They then hugged Blade an Liz, as thought s of the future appeared.

"I'll call some friends, tell them the good news," Blade100 whispered.

"Not too many…" Blade said.

* * *

"Dragon, Matt!" Blade100 yelled and hugged the two. "How are you?"

Dragon suddenly poked Blade100, making him release the two. The boy held his stomach in pain, as though he just got shot.

"Good, you?" Dragon asked.

"Hello, idiot."

"Hey Estela, Mac."

"How's Liz?" Estela asked.

"See for yourself," Blade100 said, walking off and opening a door to where Liz was, playing games with Chiro and Nova.

"Well she doesn't look fat," Mac said.

"Mac," Estela warned.

"You have to be careful, Liz is INCREDIABLY unstable right now," Blade100 warned.

"What was that?" Liz asked from behind him.

"…uh oh…"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Angie greeted.

"Angie! Lion!" Dragon greeted. "How are you?"

"Great, you?" Lion asked. "And how's Liz?"

"I'm fine," Liz yelled, angry. "SO STSOP ASKING!"

"Mood swings. I see things are quite distressing," D said.

"D!" Dragon greeted and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I am happy Miss Dragon; I am to be an uncle… where is Blade100?"

"On ground level, unconscious and bleeding," Mac answered. "Anyone bring snacks?"

"…1, 2, 3… NOT IT!" everyone yelled except Angie.

"No- Darn! Fine, I'll get him," Angie groaned.

"How you doing Liz?" Lion asked.

"HOW DO I LOOK!?"

"…Cheery," Mac commented.

"Very happy," Matt added.

"I'm sorry!" Liz cried. "I'm acting like a total jerk!" Liz cried, but suddenly looked mad. "BUT CONSIDERING I HAVE ROBOT MONKEY'S BABY I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE!!"

"…"

"WHY IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT ME!! AM I FAT!? OH GOD I AM!" Liz screamed.

"It has been a few months… Such actions are expected," D calmly said.

"…Do things get worst?" Lion asked.

"Very much so."

"What did we miss?" Angie asked, dragging Blade100's corpse.

* * *

"How about Mike if it's a boy?" Matt suggested.

"No…" Blade said, looking through the book of 'Baby Names'.

"How about Alex?" Blade100 asked.

"…That name sucks," Dragon commented.

"…Y…you suck!" Blade100 cried.

"If it's a girl…Min?" Angie asked.

"Nah…" Liz said. "Too… just no."

"Lucifer?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Satan?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I expected such results," D said, as he read his book and drank some tea.

"We'll decide a name la- AHHHH!" Liz screamed.

"Liz!" Blade yelled and ran over to her. Blade took Liz's hand in his an looked at her.

"I…think I just felt him…her… whatever kick!" Liz yelled. "AAAAHHHH!" Liz yelled, and tightened her grip on Blade's hand as she screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Blade screamed as Liz crushed his hand. When Liz finally let go, everyone so Blade's now crumpled hand.

"….Cool," Blade100 laughed.

"Guys… I think it's time!" Liz yelled.

"Time! Already!?" Gibson yelled.

"We do not know if this child is completely human. Changes in mortal science are to be expected," D said. D then bended down an took Liz's hand. "Come Miss Orion, let us-"

Liz suddenly let out a scream again. She tightened her grip on D's hand and the demon's eyes widened. When Liz finally released it everyone looked at D. The Warlock slowly raised his hand and looked at it, and then put it down.

"That was most painful," D's monotone voice said.

"You okay?" Estela asked.

"Sigh… I'm just worried," Blade answered as he stood outside of Gibson's lab. "About how the baby will turn out…"

"What do ya mean?"

"What if he…she… whatever is going to be somekind of MONKEY HUMAN FREAK!?" Blade shouted.

"You don't know that," Estela began.

"AAAAAHHHH!!"

"But I think you're about to find out," Estela added.

Blade and Estela ran in and Liz looked at them. "WHERE HAVE YOU BE-AGGH!" Liz screamed.

"Should I boil some eggs?" Blade100 asked.

"Why?" Angie asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS WHEN A BABY IS BEING BORN YOU NEED TO BOIL EGGS!"

"Breathe," Gibson ordered.

"How many times have you done this?" Dragon asked.

"Including this time?"

"Yes."

"One time."

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing!"

"I can't look!" Blade100 screamed, covering his eyes. He then took a quick peak and fainted, right on the spot.

"One more big push!" Gibson yelled.

"**AAAAAHHH!"**

"Congratulations Blade, Liz! It's a…a…" Gibson yelled. "Girl…" Gibson whispered, astounded by something.

"Gibson? Wh…Guys…" Dragon began.

There… in Gibson's hands, laid the body of a beautiful human girl.

Liz slowly took the girl from Gibson and smiled, tears rolling down her face. "She's beautiful…"

"She's human," Blade100 added under his breath.

Suddenly the baby began glowing. "D!" Blade yelled.

"It is not I brother, another force is taking its toll here."

As the baby glowed white, there now laid a white robot monkey with brown eyes, and white pupils. On her body were a series of black lines, as everyone stared. She then glowed again and turned into a human girl again.

"…Nevermind…" Blade100 whispered.

"Blade…" Gibson began.

"I suppose… in a way… this was expected…" Blade whispered. He then looked at Liz and Liz stared back. "So… what do we name her?" Blade asked.

"…Our little… Angel."

**END**


End file.
